When You're Gone
by Leucothea29
Summary: Oneshot - What happens when the one you love is gone? Not closely related, but based off of another Twilight ficlet.


AN: This songfic was inspired, and based off of two things:

1) **Cross My Heart and Hope To Die **by hopesallthings (Chapter 12) - She wrote this a while ago, and this is what I thought of. If you're interested, go and read her series of ficlets. There is a link in my profile.

2) "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne - the reason should become apparent when after/while you're reading.

SM owns all things Twilight.

Enjoy

* * *

He had always been there for her, helping her through the good times and the bad. Her bigger, older, and wiser brother. He was always the one to make the right decision, the right friends, the right choices. At least, that was what she _had_ thought. He was supposed to come home; he hadn't promised, but he had told her he would try his best. That had always been enough in the past; why wasn't it now?

--I've never felt this way before  
--Everything that I do reminds me of you

She understood the reason he had joined the armed forces, at least, she thought she had. He was, had been that kind of person, always wanting to help others, no matter the cost. He has comforted her when she cried. He had celebrated with her joys. He had been her best friend. Why had he chosen _now_ to break his promise? Was it that she hadn't been good enough?

--When you're gone  
--The pieces of my heart are missing you  
--When you're gone  
--The face I came to know is missing too

xOx

Her son, her loving son, who wasn't coming back, not ever. No parent should outlive their child, not ever. She had always felt sorry for the others who had lost children, but she hadn't understood, not truly, what agony it was. The preacher continued to speak, but his words were lost to her. Her thoughts were centered in a far-away place: scenes from her son's childhood.

They were coming out of the hospital together, her bundle of joy wrapped snugly against the cold. Her husband had been laughing merrily as he pushed his wife and newborn son to the car. Her sweet child had been sleeping, his bright blue eyes temporarily hidden from view.

--When you're gone  
--The pieces of my heart are missing you

He would come to her crying. He had scraped his knee on the sidewalk when he fell off of his bicycle. She had seen him, eyes streaming, as he came to her, his eyes blotchy and red. She immediately soothed his hurt and wiped his nose, giving him a kiss on the knee. Nothing could hold a flame to her, at least not in his eyes, not then.

--When you're gone  
--The face I came to know is missing too

He was talking to her, his face lit with an inner joy. The young lady on his arm infused with the same glow. They were young and in love. She saw it, and with a mother's intuition, knew that this young lady was the one. She was the one her son was going to marry. The two women shared a look. They each had guessed what the other was thinking. Her son had no idea, but he would come to figure it out. As her future daughter-in-law silently asked permission with her eyes, her boyfriend's mother slightly nodded.

--When you're gone  
--The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

She cried on their wedding day, but the tears were tears of joy. She knew that her son loved another woman with all of his being. They would only grow in love, and nothing could stop them as long as they had each other. Now he was gone, and there was no bringing him back.

--I miss you

She shook her head, breaking her revere. She tried to find the bright side but couldn't. Was there even a silver lining? There had to be one. At least she had her daughter, the lithe brunette who had taken her place next to her sister-in-law, lending her comfort where she could.

xOx

They had met at a coffee shop of all places, Starbucks. She had been a college sophomore working at one of the booths when one of the employees had spilled coffee all over the books she had placed on the nearby seat. He had frozen, his eyes widening in horror. It had been his first day, and he had almost made it through without a mishap. It had been an accident, but she might not have been forgiving.

When she laughed, he had jumped and blushed to the roots of his hair. She had explained that the books were ones she had wanted to burn anyway, and he had just given her a reason to do so. When she had teasingly told him that a cup of Espresso would buy his forgiveness, he jumped up and hastened away to clock off and buy her the drink.

--I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

She had quickly gained interest in the clumsy Starbucks employee, and when he invited her to the classic first date, dinner and a movie, she had quickly agreed. The movie had been horrible, as had been the food, but the experience had been delightful. They had both found something special, each other.

--We were made for each other  
--Out here forever  
--I know we were

They had been dating for over a year when he proposed at the top of the amusement park Ferris wheel. She had loved Ferris wheels since she was small. The view, the soaring feeling, the awe at everything God had created, she loved it all. He had arranged it so that when they came to the top, there was a longer pause than usual. While she had been gazing over the land, he had pulled out the small, velvet, black box and asked her to marry him. Her exuberant yes had been heard by everyone on the ride.

--When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
--Do you see how much I need you right now

Her main memory of her wedding day was the feeling of relief that it was over. The family, the friends and the well wishers must have had fun, but she remembered little of what they did. She only remembered her husband, and the joy she had felt in his arms, both during the day and later that night.

--When you're gone  
--The pieces of my heart are missing you

It was not long after their wedding that he received word. He was leaving to fight battle for a cause he believed in. They day he left had been the worst up until that point. The look on his face as he had left had given her hope though. The love she saw in him had told her that he would do whatever it took to come back to her. If it was in his power, she knew he would not leave her.

--When you're gone  
--The face I came to know is missing too

They had always tried to keep in contact, and she blessed the internet for that. Skype, email, and digital pictures had become a major part of her existence. Their communication had not always been steady; he had not always been able to reach a feasible point of communication.

--When you're gone  
--The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
--I miss you

She had immediately known what the officer at her door had meant though. He had been sympathetic, but nothing could have helped. Her husband's and her family had converged on her house to lend what support they could. Her mother had helped with the funeral arrangements - the grave plot, headstone, visitors, etc. She had cried, but had forced herself to be useful. He would have wanted that, she knew.

--All I ever wanted was for you to know  
--Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
--I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me

The day of the funeral matched her feelings exactly. The mist and wind only served as a reminder. The chilly air made her breathe deeply and swallow her tears. She kept her composure throughout the short graveside service - he had not wanted a long service - and her face was only faintly tinged with the grief that filled her.

--And the days feel like years when I'm alone

As they lowered his casket into the earth, she began to struggle more to keep her face composed. She hugged his sister to her side, and a little of the grief drained away. It was not much, but it was enough. As she turned to leave, she glimpsed two figures under a cherry tree, but paid it no heed.

--And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
--And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

--I miss you

xOx

They say that when a loved one is lost, even the birds sound less cheerful. Everything turns to gray, and nothing is as it was before. They also say that time heals all wounds. Time, that soothing touch, will help. It will mend the wrongs in the world, eventually. Sometimes that is all you can do.

* * *

AN2: You can do you're day's good deed by clicking the 'review' button. Go on then, I dare you. :D


End file.
